Special Blood
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: Makoto wasn't one of the fortunate, growing up abused. She was became scared of all that was she was not familiar with. One day she finds herself moving back to her home town. She has a new doctor, Dr.Chiba, and he is curious about her special treatment. HIATUS!


Makoto was on her way to the hospital for her second visit of the year. She stepped out of her new appartment. She had just moved to the Juuban area to be closer to her hospital. She didn't have the greatest past, afterall one could tell that just by finding out that she has lived by herself since age fourteen. She was seventeen now and able to fully support herself without the help of some mysterious man, who had footed her doctor bills since she was seven. She had never questioned the man, as she didn't know a thing about him, she just assumed he was some kind of releative to her mother or father who felt badly about what they had done to her.

That's right, Makoto Kino was an abused child, who some would say caught a lucky break when her parents damaged her so bad that she would need blood transfusions the rest of her life. Of course they didn't think her lucky for that, but the fact that her parents, after dropping her off at the hospital for a month, doctor's orders, went off to go on a vacation, in which their plane crashed. It was... different... she immediatly went to an orphange after she was released from the hospital. Her usual doctor had suggested the nearest one to the hospital.

She had been diagnosed with internal bleeding, however, no one was able to locate it. It was in her lungs, it was slight so she only needed blood about once every six months and the occasional draining of the blood in her lungs. Needless to say, her parents had left their mark on her.

When she had turned fourteen she left the orpanage to become independant, she moved a good deal away from Juuban, the place was haunted with memories for her, but now that the expenses of living to far from her hospital had began to overwhelm her, here she was again.

She walked through the hospital doors and checked in at the front desk, all the nurses knew her on sight, after all she has been coming here since she was... hmmm about three. She took her normal seat in the corner of the waiting room. usually didn't take long to come fetch her. knew her whole story, well... most of his nurses too. Thats why she always felt so comfortable with him, she didn't have to hid behind a mask or pretend that she was alright.

"Makoto Kino?" Called a very YOUNG masculine voice. She flinched as a reaction and looked toward the obvious doctor standing in the middle of the room. She hesitantly stood and made her way over to the man. Where was ? "I am Makoto Kino." Her words could hardly even be considered a whisper at most. He nodded at her and indicated to her that she was to follow him. They made it to one of the 'terminally ill', as she had deamed it, patient rooms. The room was the same sickly egg shell white she remembered and she inwardly retched. The new doctor pointed to the table without even looking at her.

Becoming increasingly nervous by the second, Makoto took her seat. She didn't like new people, she got scared. Even though her parents have now been gone for the majority of her life the memories and nightmares were not. This affected her social life needless to say, she was scared of everyone.

Mamoru picked up the clipboard on the counter in the room. At the bottom it was signed by one of the new nurses, the one who had been flirting with him earlier it appeared as there was a heart by her signature. He pulled his disgusted gaze from the signature and looked at the data on the page. The patient has been coming here for blood transfustions since age eight, and the occasional draining of the right lung. Must have been a bad accident when she was younger, he dismissed as he set the clip board back on the counter. "Now Miss Kino-"

"Excuse me Dr. Chiba." A strong femine voice broke through. He turned toward the nurse, the head nurse at that. "Sorry to interupt you... but had asked that I take care of Makoto before his death, I mean Miss Kino, under your supervision." Supervision? Something tells me there is more going on here than what I am being told... However, if has asked it of me then I will allow it. "Very well, I will supervise." He could of swore he heard the patient sigh of relief. He shook it off and let the procedure be performed.

Makoto took a deep breath as she stepped in her appartment, that was almost a horrible diaster. She had been so scared that she didn't even think about her 'special circumstances'.

_The first time she had seen for a blood transfusion, he had checked her records for a blood type and was greeted with two little question marks. He thought it was strange, but just shrugged it off and decided to prick a little blood from the girl and figure it out for himself. He had sent her away that day, as when he looked at her blood... it was a bit different... to say the least. He spent the rest of the night trying to figure it out, with the help of one of his new nurses, Eve as he recalled. She had walked in and seen the sample, so he felt obliged to tell her the situation. They both swore themselves to secrecy, the girl had already been through so much, she didn't need to go through the headlines like some freak, "First sign of evolution: Oak girl!"_

_Indeed, Makoto Kino had the semblance of an oak tree with in her blood. The girl had B+ blood, and with that he began trying to make a copy of her blood type. It took about a month and three pints of blood till he had matched it perfectly. He had taken oak sap and dropped it in the blood, it had mixed instantly, which had surpized him... however it still needed something. It seemed Makoto's blood was more lively... almost looked like electricity... well... it couldn't hurt. He felt incredibly stupid doing so, but he charged up the 'life savers' as everyone called them. Shrugging, since he already looked like an idiot he called out, "Clear!" and zapped the fuck out of that blood. He then immediatly examined it, it was an exact match. _

_The next morning he called the orphanage and asked to have Makoto brought in. She wasn't doing well, she was deathly pale and seemed dazed and confused. He wasted no time._

Makoto sighed at the memory, had told her everything after she was able to focus again. Neither knew of what her special blood meant, but he promised to find out. He never found out, but she found out for the both of them. She was glad Eve was still there to save her... who knows what would have happened... she could have gotten the wrong blood and died... could have been exposed.

When she turned fourteen and moved out of the orphanage into a shabby appartment they both had given her their address and numbers if she ever needed them. Who knew that that night she would need them.

Mamoru was on his last break of the day, after this he would work two more hours and go home. However, he didn't plan to relax on his off hour, Makoto Kino had been on his mind since the morning. She hadn't stood out overly much in his mind as far as looks go, although he did admit she was beautiful. It was the fact that she seemed scared of him and that the head nurse had gone out of her way to do the procedure even though she undoubtfully had other things to do. There was something special about the Makoto Kino and he was going to find out.

He found Eve, the head nurse, easily as it was time for her lunch. He plopped down in the seat next to her, slightly startling the older woman. It wasn't often that the doctor's ate with the nurses. "Eve... I want to know." She nodded her understanding, afterall, what else could he be talking about other than Makoto Kino. "Perhaps... we should go some place a little... more private. Her circumstances are a little... precious and need to be guarded." She quickly finished her sandwhich and stood, waiting for him to follow.

It was a short walk back to the room which contained all the blood they had stored. In the corner there was a locked box that he had never noticed before. She withdrew a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked the box, in it was about three pints of blood, labeled Makoto Kino. She pulled a pint out and locked the box back up. She then lead him to the lab which was mostly empty. Setting the blood down on the counter in the corner she motioned him toward the microscope. "She has... special blood. and I figured out how to replacate it and he found out just what her special blood does for her... but he never told me."

Mamoru sat in the chair and placed a drop of the blood onto the glass. He looked at it... he wasn't able to utter a word. The blood was special indeed, it seems to be so much more advanced. "It... it has hints of... an oak tree?" "Indeed, in order to replacate her blood we had to add oak sap to B+ blood... and we also have to give it an electric shock." He looked at her in astonishment. "Why have you not reported this to anyone! Her blood could save lives possibly..." Save lives? That also triggered another question. "Why is she in that condition?"

"... you must not tell anyone about Makoto Kino. Please promise me this and I will tell you her story." "I promise."

That night, when she first turned fourteen she turned into Sailor Jupiter for the first time. She had been attacked by some sort of monster and it had nearly killed her. She had walked to 's house that night... He had rushed to the hospital and pumped her full of blood, gave her serveral stitches and bandaged her up. She told him what happened and he understood why her blood was the way it was now. He remembered reading once that the oak was a sacred tree to Zeus... otherwise know as Jupiter. He was also the god of thunder and lightning. If Makoto was 'Sailor Jupiter' it only made since. It was a secret he took to his grave.

Makoto had stopped at the grave yard that Eve had told her he was buried at. She had stared at the grave stone for two hours before she left to go to work, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

She was a hostess at a very popular bar. Her boss had been pleased when she had applied for the job, appearently it was hard to find pretty girls to work with the rambuntious male crowd. While the job made her extremely nervous, due to her past, she needed the job.

It had been an extremely crazy night, the bouncer had to throw out a total of thirteen people that night. Plently of men had tried to woo her and some were simply just trying to get her skirt to lift up, forcefully so. She was thankful to the bouncer, for having saved her several times over. It was the last hour that the bar would be open and Makoto couldn't have been more relieved for it to be 2am.

Mamoru had taken another doctor's shift as the man had come down with the flu. He was eager the make a place for himself in the hospital and befriend the other workers. He stepped into a bar one of his patients had recommended for him. The man had mostly talked about the new pretty hostess rather than the bar, but he was still new to town and didn't feel like wondering till he found someplace to have a quick drink. He walked into the the bar labeled 'Slow Sunrise' and up to the podium where he patiently waited for the hostess to return. Having only been there for about two minutes he heard a femine shreik and an angry bouncer walked past him with two, what looked like college students, in tow where he threw them out.

Thats when he saw her, Makoto Kino, her face was red. She glanced at him, ready to ask him if he wanted a table or the bar when she stopped, shock evident on her face. "Doc... ." He smiled at her. "I would like to sit at a table Miss Kino... also, may I have a word with you when you are free?" She flushed a pink this time, embarassed at being found out. "Of course, I get off at two. This way please." She led him to a corner table, much to his delight, he wasn't social so he perfered to be out of sight.

It hadn't taken long for it to turn two and he stood and muttered to Makoto that he would wait outside. As he peered through the glass he saw the manager apologizing to her, probably about what happened earlier and then he paid her. Just as she was about to leave he saw the bouncer gently grab her arm and pull her into a conversation. He had a worried look on his face and glaced toward Mamoru. Mamoru smiled, this Makoto worked with good people.

Finally Makoto made her way out and looked at him. "Please don't tell anyone I work here... I know I am not old enough... but I need the money." Blunt, thats good, I hate beating around the bushes. "Miss Kino your secret is safe with me, however, I wanted to talk to you about something completly different." "My blood... I figured you would find out one way or another... Eve told you the whole story I assume. What is it that you want to ask."

He kept a respectful distance considering her past and that was what had probably given him away. "She did answer all my questions... however, one thing she said I wanted to ask you about it. She said had figured out why your blood is the way it is... It is not my place, but do you know why that is?"

She looked at him like she was trying to solve the puzzle of his soul, it seemed like she stared at him for a good five minutes until she sighed and looked ahead of her. "A woman has to remain mysterious sometimes... you understand, right?" She gave him the faintest of smiles. "You may continue studying my blood if you wish. Just so you know... never figured it out for himself, I was the one who told him why my blood is special." Mamoru looked at her, but what he saw was not the 17 year old girl who had gone through a rough life... she was a Princess cloaked in green with centries of rough lives... she looked like she could shoulder the world with no problem. He blinked and that woman was gone.

He had walked her home in silence, the image driving his mind wild. What did that mean? He was used to seeing images, and he always had managed to figure them out, but he had no where to base his grounds for this image at. He smiled at her and waved as she walked inside her appartment and trotted home.

Makoto leaned against the door of her apartment... that had been a strange meeting. She made her way to the bedroom and began taking of her work clothes. She had school tomorrow, it was her senior year and she was determined to do good. That was her intention until the statue of an eagle she had obtained when she first transformed into Sailor Jupiter began to crackle with electric power. She stared at it for a second before she sighed in defeat and placed her hands on it. The energy immediatly overtook her, wrapping thunder around her body like silken ribbons. When she stepped back she had been transformed into Sailor Jupiter. She wore a toga simular to those often depicted on statues of greeks. Hers was tinted a light green and cut off at he mid thighs. The middle was securely fastened to her waist by a woven branch of oak fashioned almost like a belt. Her sandals were gold and twisted around her ankles all the way up to just below her knee. Around the top of her right arm were two braclet like pieces. Both gold, one depicting a soaring eagle while the other showed a rampaging bull. Around her neck was a slim golden chain which at the end hung an wooden thunder bolt, but it was safely nestled between her breast and out of sight. He hair was done up loosely in a beautiful eagle clip, and atop her head lay a golden laurel.

With that she jumped out of her window and raced to the park. When she arrived she thanked Zeus that the park was empty. For what she saw seemed to be a Harpy, and the legends were not kidding... this bird woman could make a rock want to retch. She stepped in its line of sight. The ugly harpy woman glared at the sight before her. "Zeus' chosen warrior makes her appearance... must be nice to be favored by the gods." With that she flew towards the young girl, claws at the ready. Makoto leaped back and grabbed at her necklace. The necklace began to emitt electricity and when she brought he hand back down to her side the electricity stayed balled up in her hand. "Your going to wish you hadn't shown your face around here. HAH!" With a grunt she chucked the ball of thunder at the bird woman and obliterated her. "Back to Tartarus for you." With that she collapsed to the grass. She really was tired and didn't want to deal with the monsters.

She heard a shuffling in the bushes across from her and tried to peer through the darkness. She gripped at the oak that encircled her waist. The man stood in what little light there was, to ensure the woman before him that he meant no harm. He was dressed in ancient battle armor, it seemed to be made out of the earth itself. He had a sword in his right hand, it was slung over his shoulder. The handle had an intricate design of a rose. "I didn't know there were any other children of the gods." "Likewise." She really wasn't in the mood to explain herself even though she should have been estatic at finding someone like her.

She picked herself off of the ground, exposing her inner thigh, which caused the man opposite of her to blush crimson. She didn't notice this however. "What is your name, my lady?" She glanced up at his face and turned around. "You may call me sailor Jupiter..." and with that she dissappeared.

Author's notes: So strangly enough I thought up this story as when I was cleaning up and I coughed up some blood. The story played a flurry of images in my mind. From Makoto's abuse to how the scouts would play out in the story. So... if any of my faithful readers are out there... you are probably like, "YOUR STARTING ANOTHER NEW STORY! FINISH THE OTHERS FIRST!" Bwhahahahahaha I can't help it! I need inspiration to work on finishing stories, which often comes from reviews. So you know what to do! :D I hope to hear from you and please read my other stories as well! 3 Much love!


End file.
